


Perfect Match

by Sarcastic_pessimist



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_pessimist/pseuds/Sarcastic_pessimist
Summary: Zayn had always imagined who his perfect match would be but he never imagined it could be Justin.





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Male Alex - Kiowa Gordon  
> Female Alex -Julia Jones   
> Carter -Dylan O'Brien  
> Drew- Tyler Hoechlin

Zayn was supposed to be helping one of his best friends chose between three pairs of white shoes to wear but ended up reading a book instead. Because the minute he gave his opinion she immediately dismissed it mainly because she believed that she had better fashion sense than him.

He thinks that she just needed an excuse to face time him and talk his ear half off.

"So Zayn are you excited to find out who your match is?" asked Alex with a grin plastered across her face 

He slowly cast his eyes up from his book blinking at his phone which was being propped up by a book on his desk "I already know who my match is. I asked you if you wanted to know who yours was."

"Well excuse me for wanting it to be a surprise and also not wanting to be one of the reasons you get arrested." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Lex as I've told you a million times if they didn't want people in their database they would not make it so easy to hack," he says reasoning his logic.

"Yeah, you and I both know that's not how the government is gonna see it. So anyway how about you tell me who your match is since you already know" 

"Not a chance." He replied

"Why not?" She asked Because if I say it out loud it becomes all too real He said to himself but "because you're you and will probably weird them out before I even get a chance to speak to them" is what he said instead.

"You're probably right," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. " So are you getting married today with everyone else?" She questioned.

"Nope, contacted the government match officials and everything" he answered " How many others ?" She asked 

"How many others what?"

"How many others are not getting hitched today?"

"Oh its just us," he said making her frown.

"Zayn" was all she said and it was all she had to say. "I just needed more time"

"Who are you and what have you done to my reckless carefree best friend?" 

"Oh trust he is very much still here he just realized that he would be spending the rest of his life with this one person. And it kinda scared the shit out of him."

"and now he is making me kinda scared...but anyway back to the important stuff like why are you not dressed?" She asked "I still have time" 

"No, you don't. Check the time" and he glanced at my watch seeing that he only had twenty minutes to get ready. "Fuck, lex gotta go see you at the ceremony."

He took a quick shower and put his suit on before heading downstairs where his dads were waiting for him.

"Late on the day, you get to meet your perfect match. What will they think of that." Jon said shaking his head in disapproval.

"If they really are my perfect match they would think that everything I do is amazing so my being late to this shindig won't be a problem." He said in reply.

"Okay, okay everyone in the car."Toni said ushering them to the car where Zayn got in the back seat Toni in the front passenger and Jon in the driver's "seat belts" reminded Toni

"I'm not five any more dude, " Zayn said putting his seatbelt on as Jon started the car. He leaned to the front so that he was right in the middle of his dads.

"Are you sure cause you sure do act like it" 

"Oh how mature"

"It's like living with a bunch of children" Jon interjected

"Okay, one I am a child and two you are the one who married that child." Zayn said gesturing towards Toni.

"I'm not a child I'm your dad" stated, Toni

"Yeah and he's your daddy" he retorted earning a fist bump from Jon who in return received a glare from Toni.

"This is why Francisco is my favorite child"

"Yeah okay, and speaking of Francisco he's meeting us there right "

"Yeah he sent me a text he's already there"

✳✳✳

They got to the ceremonial hall with some time to spare. They jumped out of the car and were greeted by zayn's older brother Francisco.

"Sup family"

"Francisco," they said in unison

Zayn called out "Family huddle" 

They huddled together "guys I have something to tell you and I'm gonna need your support"

"Zayn" Jon warned 

"Let him explain" hissed Francisco

"Thanks, um... I-I'm not getting married today"

"What?" Asked Jon

"Zayn um doesn't that mean that you had to get in contact with the government officials?" Asked Toni

"Yes"

"And didn't you have to do it at least three months ago?" He added

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked

"Because if I told you, you would have asked why and I would have had to tell you the truth and I didn't want you getting mad at me."

"You know you have to tell us now right," said Jon 

"Yeah, um I kinda sorta maybe hacked the government match system and found out who my match is." He squinted his eyes in anticipation.

"Oh God our son is going to jail." Toni said clutching his chest 

"Zayn, that's highly illegal" Francisco whisper yelled. "Not to mention idiotic"

Jon who seemed to be the calmest spoke "who is it?" 

"Justin" Zayn answered

"James ?" He questioned

He replied with a nod and was met with a chorus of"oh"

"We will support you," Toni said 

Jon and Francisco nod in agreement and they stand to straighten themselves out before entering.

Inside they were joined by jessiann Francisco's wife who had been waiting for her husband and his family.

The large white hall was decorated with people. On the left-hand side sat the couple's which is zayn's family would be. In the top half of the middle section sat the widows and widowers and below that sat the children.

Then on the right side sat the entire student body of Emerson high. They were arranged by grade Freshman on top, then sophomores and then juniors.

The seniors of this year were sat in front of everyone in a semi-circle at the edge of a lit up portion that acted as a stage. 

The family took their seats before the ceremony began. 

The lights dimmed and a projector was turned on a prerecorded message from the president played ( the same one they play every year) before the mayor stood from the panel of city council members giving the same speech he gave every year.

"Today you will be introduced to your life partner even though you are so young and are still figuring out what it is you want exactly out of life. It is because you are so young that you will be able to learn and grow together while getting to know each other every single day..." there was more to it but at some point, you just stop listening.

Soon he began calling out names of the perfect match pairs. Every girl stood up beautiful in white while the boys had their suits black suits with white shirts on. 

Between each couple that was called was a glass box that stood on white lit up podiums inside of the box were two rings each person got to design for themselves at the end of junior year.

The mayor called out name after name leaving out two. One of the podiums light was dimmed and then the mass wedding ceremony started.

From the corner of his eye, Zayn could see Justin getting antsy in his seat having not been called up. They watched all of their friends take their vows with smiles on their faces. 

In the end, every newly wedded couple sat in their new seats on the right side of the hall. 

Unlike in previous years that was not when the lights turned back on. 

"It seems that we have two names that have not called to stand. Justin drew James and Zayn javadd kortajarena-mahfud would you please move to the front." Said the mayor.

They got up and stood in front of him. "This perfect match will not be getting married today instead they will have the ability to chose any day during their senior year to get married. Today instead of getting married they will be bound to a promise of marriage in the future." 

"Justin stretch out your left hand, Zayn your right hand" he instructed and they did so.

He took each of their arms and placed them together so that their forearms were touching. "Fist your hands" and they did. The mayor was then handed a ribbon of red silk. 

He made delicate work of tying their writs together. " this is a physical representation of how you are bound not only to the promise you have made but to each other. " a large candle was brought out. 

"This candle will be lit from now till the day you are married." They were handed a thin candle which they both held on to. The mayor lit the candle in their hands and with that candle, they lit the large one.

All lights were shut off not even the stage was lit. The only light in the room was the candle.

There was complete silence for two and a half minutes and then the lights were turned back on.

A glass casing was put over the candle and they were unbound.

The mayor made his ending speech and after that people started to head out while Justin and Zayn stayed where they were. Soon they were the only ones left. 

"Did you asked for this?" Justin asked well more demanded turning to Zayn making him gulp in fear.

He answered with a slight nod " words " Justin commanded.

"Y-Yes" Zayn whispered unable to meet his eyes. Justin sighed running his hand over his face because just like everyone else his perfect match was scared of him.

"It's...it's okay," he said in a sort of attempt to calm Zayn down.

"Um I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at ten," he said leaving Zayn in the hall by himself.

✳✳✳

Just after the kortajarena-mahfud family arrived home there was a knock on the door and before anyone could make a move to answered it the door swung open to reveal three of zayn's friends Carter the person who swung the door open, Alex who stood behind him and drew most likely the one who knocked.

"K.M family" they greeted all going to the kitchen. 

"So Zayn you lied to us," Carter said sitting down on a stool.

" I get it actually" drew said leaning on the counter.

"What? How?" Alex asked "the two of you tend to overreact and please don't try denying it," he said 

"I see how you could say Alex overreacts " Alex shrugged knowing it was the truth "but me seriously dude."

"one don't call me dude and two remember when you asked Zayn to find out your match. Then you only wanted a hint and he said it was someone that you already knew and spoke to you freaked out because you thought it was Rex. Zayn had to stop you from having a panic attack by telling you that it was me, in front of me I might add. I had told you that I didn't want to know but it was cool because I liked you already."

Carter scrunched up his face "isolated incident" he claimed before receiving a look from his now husband.

"So anyway, you and Justin, " Alex said pulling the attention back to Zayn.

"Yeah, he is picking me up tomorrow morning at ten" he stated 

"You never told us that" Toni chimed in

"Never got the chance," he said 

"Well tomorrow will be a chance for you to get to know him so try to be open-minded about it," Jon said 

"I'll try but I'm pretty sure his idea of open-minded is cracking my skull open with a two by four."

"Zayn you're being a little over dramatic and you seem to have forgotten that Justin is my best friend so trust me when I say he won't hurt you but you have to be willing to give him a chance." Drew said standing up.

"Drew-" Zayn was cut off by drew raising his hand.

"I get it, his reputation is not the best but neither is mine. I was known as that brooding guy that never smiled and would beat anyone who looked at me funny. There was even a rumor that I enjoyed chocking people to death or whatever and yet regardless of that you guys still gave me a chance so why don't you give him one."

"Technically we only did it because Carter had the biggest crush on you ever and technically he was the one responsible for starting that rumor in particular " Alex said even though Carter was silently pleading her not to.

Drew gave Carter a what the fuck look. "I merely implied that you looked like someone who would have a chocking kink and that I would not mind if you wrapped your hand around my neck while you fucked me till all the life was drained from my body and it kinda spiraled." Carter tried explaining

"Oh my god, this is basically kiddy porn shield my ears!" Toni yelled covering his ears 

"I feel like a pedophile for that mental image you just created" Jon shivered.

After that zayn's parents left the teens in the kitchen not wanting to hear anything else involving kinky teenage sex. 

Carter's cheeks were flaming red as drew stared at him with a calculating gaze.

"So moving on swiftly you are going to meet up with Justin tomorrow with an open mind and heart while I get to have brunch with my husband who is ironically also named Alex." 

"Yeah, and isn't it kinda cool both of you are named Alex, both of you are born in September and you support the same holy team" Zayn said 

"It's so weird," she said before her phone chimed notifying her of a message. "Speaking of Alex I got to go," she said bidding goodbye 

"We've gotta go as well," Carter said standing up "see you later" drew said a smirk forming on his lips as the headed for the door.

"So chocking hah I mean I knew you liked chocking on my coc-" Zayn slammed the door shut before he could hear the rest of that conversation. Form the window he could see how red Carter's cheeks were.

Zayn went up to his room and stripped himself of the suit he had been wearing getting into his pj's. He got into bed feeling exhausted today had been an extremely long day and tomorrow promised to be an even longer one.

✳✳✳

The numbers on the digital clock that was mounted on the kitchen wall flashed like alarm bells in zayn's mind. It was five minutes to ten o'clock and Justin would be there soon. 

He knows that drew had told him that Justin wouldn't hurt him and he trusted drew it was Justin he didn't trust.

But Justin's violent outbursts are not the only reason people are scared of getting close to him. 

He was also a heart breaker. With his good looks, it was easy for him to get girls and boys alike to get over their initial fear of him and fall right into his trap.

He plays with people and their emotions. He brings them to the brink then pushes them off the edge.

Nobody that was with him ever really completely cut ties after there relationship no matter how many fucked up things he did to them. 

Every relationship he has had has been toxic.

To top that all off he every vocally detest the whole idea of finding a life partner through a test administered by the government. He believes that people only fall in love with their match because there are no other options. They are not given the opportunity to look for something better so they settle for what they're given and then call it love.

Cheating was almost unheard of after being paired with your perfect match but it did happen every couple of years or so. Zayn would hate to fall into that category but with Justin's track record it was hard not to picture them ending up there.

Due to the fact that getting a divorce is no longer an option, he would have to stay in an unhappy marriage for as long as they live.

Before he had any more time to ponder the situation the doorbell rang. He opened the door revealing a stone-faced Justin.

After scanning Zayn from head to toe he muttered a let's go and turned around leaving Zayn to feel self-conscious about his outfit. Subconsciously he knew that there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing and in fact, Justin had a similar outfit on himself but the hast and dismissal of Justin's glance had him over thinking it.

The car ride was silent Zayn could not even work up the courage to ask where it was they were going.

As the car came to a halt Zayn waited for Justin to unbuckle his seat belt before doing the same and much to his surprise before he could open the door Justin was doing it for him.

"Oh um, thank you" were the only words exchanged.

Once outside a smile found it's way to his face he Justin had taken him to A.M or P.M a twenty-four-hour diner just outside of town.

They got inside and decided to sit at a booth. Justin broke the silence "this is my favorite place to eat." 

"Really, mine too." Zayn said as the waiter came over. 

"Hi I'm Andy and I will be your waiter," he said handing them their menus. "Can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu."

"Actually I'll have a stack of berry blast pancakes and a large chocolate shake," Justin ordered 

"And what will it be for you cutie ?" He asked Zayn making Justin's face contort. "Um, I'll have rainbow waffles with chocolate chips and wiped cream with a large extra thick chocolate shake. Thanks." He ordered

"I'll be back in a few with your order." Andy left. 

"We are going to be a part of each other's worlds for the rest of our natural lives so tell me about yourself." Justin's gaze was intense and unrelenting.

"Well, I like to draw and code." Zayn answered

"Hmm, I could see you as an artist type considering all of your tattoos that I hear you design yourself but coding." There was nothing condescending in what he said or how he said it but Zayn still felt the need to sort of explain himself.

"Um yeah, I'm really into computers. I wanna work for the CIA in their cybercrime division or have my own tech start-up." He said nervously playing with his thumbs under the table.

"So take down bad guys or stand to make millions. Here I thought you'd follow in your dad's footsteps. " he said. 

"Yeah not really into the business behind fashion and what about you? " Zayn started to feel more comfortable and relaxed quite a bit. Zayn's dad John owned one of the best modeling agencies out there and Zayn's dad Toni was a well-known designer.

Their food came with a few flirtatious remarks from Andy to Zayn causing Justin to roll his eyes.

"Anyway," Zayn said pulling away from that situation "tell me about yourself "

"I'm pretty sure you know enough from the rumors," he said cutting into his food

"So you're telling me that they're all true. That those whispers around town sum you up as a person. Because in that case, I'm sitting across from an alleged axe murderer that suffers from intermittent explosive disorder who enjoys torturing little kids in his basement." Zayn summed up the rumors going around.

"They got my IED right." He commented.

"So is that it. That is all you are."

"I like music and ink" he relented 

"Is that what you want to do? Music and ink?" He asked 

"Um, I have my license so I was thinking of doing the whole traveling artist thing. You know go to clients all over the world."He revealed with a slight glint in his eye.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." 

"Well it's that or take over the family business but as you said I'm not really into the business behind fashion."

Justin's mom Ruby was a well-known designer as well and Justin's dad Stephen owned one of the most well-known fashion magazines worldwide and.

Considering that their parents worked in the same industry and would often work to together it was odd that they had never interacted before this.

After that, the conversation flowed it was easy to see why they were a match. They spoke about art, history, and science. Even tho they had opposing views on some subjects they both took the effort to understand the other's opinion.

This was nothing like the boy Zayn had heard about. Nothing like those rumors at all. 

Maybe Drew was right.

And then the check came. Andy had tried to hand the bill to Zayn even though Justin had made it clear that he would be paying. Once he walked away Justin opened the bill only to find that Andy had left his number with a note saying call me.

He took the note and played the bill his face set with a menacing look in his eye. Once they got outside instead of heading to the car he leads Zayn around the corner. 

"Call him" Justin instructed thrusting the page over to zayn's hand.

"No," he said not seeing the point in it. "I said call him." He lowers his voice a and darkness came over his eyes. He gripped zayn's forearm tightly.

Zayn audibly gulped fear swelling within. He dialed the number with shaky hands.

"Tell him to meet you hear now." Justin instructed and Zayn did as told. Soon Andy was walking out of the building heading towards them.

"Hey, I didn't expect to-" Andy cut himself off seeing Justin.

"I know that your not from around here so you don't know who I am but really you come into a new town and start flirting with someone's match."

"I didn't kn-" he started to say

"I know you didn't know and now I'm gonna make sure you never forget." After that, it all happened so fast. Justin lunged for him punching him in the face repeatedly. He got andy to the ground and keep punching him.

Zayn on the side was screaming at him to stop before jumping in trying to pry Justin off him but Justin just flung him off.

Justin got up and started kicking him. Over and over.

"Justin stop you've made your point he's bleeding stop your gonna kill him!!!" Zayn screamed his throat raw while trying to pull Justin back. 

Suddenly Justin stopped; taking in the sheer amount of blood. Blood on his hands, on his shirt, on his jeans, on his shoes and even in his hair. There was even blood dripping from zayn's head.

Zayn ran to the waiters' side cradling him in his arms "Oh my god, oh my god" he kept repeating as if it was the only thing he knew how to say as he held the wounded man.

"Call an ambulance or the police or someone!" He yelled at Justin.

"No," he said and crouched down next to Andy's severely beaten face" you're not going to tell anyone about this," he said and Andy nodded his head in absolute terror.

"Let's go" he forcefully pulled Zayn away from the injured man.


End file.
